kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
The Killers
— | prejardhja = Las Vegas, Nevada, ShBA | instrument = | zhanri = Rock Alternative rock Indie rock Synth rock | label = Island Vertigo Lizard King/ Marrakesh Records| | bashkëpunim = | anëtarët e tanishme = Brandon Flowers Dave Keuning Mark Stoermer Ronnie Vannucci Jr. | ish-anëtarët = | webfaqja = www.thekillersmusic.com }} The Killers janë një grup "alternative-rock" amerikan nga Las Vegas, Nevada që u themelua në vitin 2002. Muzika e tyre influencohet nga stilet muzikore te viteve 1980 - 1990. Dy albumet e para te grupit kane shitur mbi 12 milione kopje ne mbare boten. Ne nentor 2008 "The Killers" hodhën në treg albumin e tyre të tretë "Day & Age" Historia e bendit Themelimi ndodhi pasi Dave Keuning bëri një shpallje në gazete, në te cilën kërkonte anëtarë për një bend të ri. Brandon e pa këtë shpallje dhe menjëherë u lajmërua. Brandon dhe Dave kishin të përbashkët faktin që të dy ishin adhurues te grupit Oasis, dhe kështu ata shkruan qysh në takimin e parë të tyre këngën “Mr Brightside”. Më vonë ju bashkëngjitën grupit edhe Ronnie Vanucci dhe Mark Stoermer pas një audience. Sot "The Killers" jane një indie grup i suksesshëm, sidomos ne ShBA dhe Britani të Madhe. Ata patën shumë suksese me këngët e tyre si "Somebody Told Me", ose "All the things that I've done". Diskografia *Hot Fuss (2004) *Hot Fuss- Limited Edition (2004) *Sam's Town (2006) *Sawdust (2007) *Day & Age (2008) Çmimet Grammys *Best Rock Song (2005) for "Somebody Told Me" - u nominuan *Best Rock Vocal Performance by a Duo or Group (2005) for "Somebody Told Me" - u nominuan *Best Pop Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocal (2006) for "Mr. Brightside" - u nominuan *Best Rock Performance By A Duo Or Group With Vocal (2006) for "All These Things That I've Done" - u nominuan American Music Award *Breakthrough, Favorite New Artist (2005) - u nominuan Billboard Music Awards *Group of the Year (2005) - u nominuan *Digital song of the year for "Mr. Brightside" (2005) - u nominuan *Modern rock artist of the year (2005) - u nominuan MTV Video Music Awards *Best Group Video (2005) for "Mr. Brightside" - u nominuan *Best Rock Video (2005) for "Mr. Brightside" - u nominuan *Best New Artist (2005) - Fituan Të Tjera *NME Magazines Best International Band (2005) - Fituan *Technical Excellence & Creativity Awards u nominuan për: Record Production/Single or Track for the track "Mr. Brightside" (2005) *World Music Awards, World's Best Selling New Group, (2005) - Fituan Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja zyrtare * Fan faqja në gjermanisht dhe anglisht Category:Grupe muzike nga Nevada ca:The Killers cs:The Killers da:The Killers de:The Killers el:The Killers en:The Killers (band) es:The Killers fi:The Killers fr:The Killers ga:The Killers gd:The Killers gl:The Killers he:הקילרס hr:The Killers hu:The Killers id:The Killers it:The Killers ja:ザ・キラーズ ko:킬러스 (밴드) lad:The killers lt:The Killers nah:The Killers nl:The Killers no:The Killers pl:The Killers pt:The Killers ro:The Killers (formaţie) ru:The Killers sh:The Killers (bend) simple:The Killers (band) sl:The Killers sr:Килерс sv:The Killers (musikgrupp) th:เดอะ คิลเลอร์ส tr:The Killers zh:杀手乐队